The Emergency Ranger
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: *Please Review* A new Girl show up in Angel Grove High at the same time a new Ranger shows up to help. Continues for all ranger teams. Emma/Jason/Andrew/Adam/Carlos/Zhane/Tommy, Tommy/Kim/Kat/Emma, Trini/Billy pairings. AU.
1. Chapter 1 : The Arrival

**Title** - Emergency Ranger

**Author** - FredWDracoM4ever

**Disclaimer** - I do not own anything except the Emergency Ranger and Emma.

**Summary** - A new girl at Angel Grove High causes suspicions when she shows up at the same time as the rangers new Emergency Ranger.

XXX

"Jason over here," Zack yelled as Jason cane into the juice bar

"Hi Guys," Jason said as he walked over to his friends

"Jason looks like you have some stiff competition," Trini said as she pointed to a boy on the other side of the room.

"He doesn't look that good," Jason said turning around

"Well good luck," Kimberly said as he stepped into the ring the new kid following

XXX

"Great job Jason," Billy said as he came out of the ring

"Thanks, but I lost,"

"You still did good," Kim said trying to cheer him up

"Thanks, Kim,"

"Jason are you staying for the girls match?" Trini asked

"Of course I am,"

"Who are you going against, Trini?" Billy asked

"I don't know,"

"Look," Zack said as he turned to the entrance

"It's probably not her, look at her," Jason said

"What, you think just because she is pretty she can't fight," Kim said

"No Kim what I was saying was that,"

"We know what you were trying to say," Trini said giggling

"Next up," The ref yelled as the ring cleared

"I guess you were wrong, Jason," Kim said as Trini and the other Girl stepped into the ring

"Wow she is really good," Zack said watching the fight

"I'll say," Kim said

"Look at her moves, I can't even do half of them. I wonder where she learned," Jason said amazed at what he was watching

"I hope Trini can beat her," Billy said

"I don't think she can," Jason said shocked, watching the two girls fight

"Good Job," The other girl said, helping Trini up after the match was over

"Thanks, you too,"

"Thanks," The girl said, walking over to the juice bar to get some water

"She was amazing," Jason said

"I know," Trini said

"What's her name?" Jason asked

"I have no idea," Trini said

"We can find out later," Zack said

"Yeah, now lets go get something to eat," Billy said

"Good Idea, I'm starving," Kim said

"Me to," Trini said as they all walked over to the juice bar.

XXX

"Look," Kim said as they were walking to through the park later that day

"What?" Trini asked

"That girl,"

"Wow, that is her,"Jason said

"Lets go talk to her, she seems to be alone," Zack said

"Seems so but," Billy said

"But what?"Jason asked

"Nothing lets go talk to her," Billy said

XXX

"Hi," Kim said as the approached her

"Hi," she said back

"I'm Kimberly, this is Trini, Jason, Zack and Billy," Kim said, pointing to the others

"Nice to meet you," she said, not really looking up at them

"We just wanted to say how good you did in the match earlier today," Jason said

"Thanks, you did good to,"

"We were wondering, what's your name?" Trini asked

"Emma,"

"Nice to meet you Emma," Billy said

"EMMA," They heard someone yell

"Coming, sorry that's my friend Andrew, I have to go,"

"It was nice meeting you," Zack said

"Nice meeting you to," She said as she ran over to the boy

XXX

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

"Rangers," They heard their leader Zordon say

"Yes," Jason said

"There's trouble in the city,"

"We're on our way," Jason said

"Ready," he said

"Ready," they followed

"It's Morphing time," they all said

XXX

"Who is that," Jason asked as the arrived, only to see anther ranger destroying the city

"I don't know," Billy said

"Zordon would have told us if he made a new ranger and an evil one at that," Kim said

XXX

"Zordon, Were getting our buts kicked here," Jason said during the fight

"You can do it Rangers," Zordon replied

Right before their eyes a new ranger appeared, a white one, they were amazed. On it's suit there was a symbol that read "Emergency Ranger"

"Wow that's amazing" Kim said

"Need some help?" The Ranger asked them

"Yes, Please," Jason said

XXX

"You were amazing," Jason said when they all got back to the command center

"Thank you,"

"Zordon why didn't you tell us about a new ranger?" Billy asked

"We wanted it to be a suprise," Zordon said

"It could not have come at a better time," Kim said

"We know," The Ranger said said

"Who are you," Billy turned around and asked

"Zordon, should I tell them or should I wait?" The ranger asked

"It is up to you," Zordon said

"I wish to tell them," The Ranger said

"Then go on," Zordon said

The ranger removed its helmet and when it was off everyone was amazed at who it was.

To be continued...

XXX

I will update soon, Please tell me if I made any Grammar or Spelling mistakes. Thank You,


	2. Chapter 2 : The Reveling

Disclaimer - I own nothing in the P.R. universe or real universe.

Authors note - Rising Sun Karate Academy (RSKA) is a real Karate studio in Stevenson ranch, California and is owned by Jason David Frank. I am using it in this story because it is a fantastic martial arts school and my favorite.

XXX

Chapter 2 - The Reveling

"EMMA," everyone yelled

"What?" she said with a smile

"How, When?" Jason asked

"Calm down, your think that there was anyway my friend Zordon would not have one of the best fighters not be a ranger," she said

"'Your Friend' how do you even know each other besides the ranger thing?" Billy asked

"Long story, lets talk about what you are gonna do about the Green Ranger,"

"Fine, just one question," Jason said

"What?" Emma asked waiting for a reply

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Jason asked

"Well, The Rising Sun Karate Academy," She said with a laugh

"Ok, that explains why you are such an advanced fighter," Jason said

"Thanks," She said giving him a smile

XXX

"Good Morning class, we have a new student joining us today, her name is Emma , make her feel welcome," Mrs. Applebee said introducing Emma

"Now take a seat behind Trini," she said motioning toward the empty desk behind Trini

"We also have another new student joining us today his name is Tommy Oliver, please take a seat behind Billy," she said now motioning toward the other empty desk behind Billy.

XXX

"Well, Well, what do we have here, now aren't you cute," Bulk said walking up to Emma's Locked

"Leave her alone, Bulk," Jason said coming up behind Bulk.

"Oh, Sticking up for the lady are we,"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that,"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do," bulk said throwing a punch at Jason's head. Jason dodged it just as it was about to hit his face and bulk's hand smashed right into Emma's locked.

"Ow,"

"Nice punch Bulk I think the locker is trembling," Emma said with a laugh

"Why I ought a," Bulk said getting closer to Emma when Jason stepped in again

"You want to get to her you are gonna have to go through me," Jason said standing up for her once again

"Oh, Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

"Well you asked for it," bulk said now trying to throw a few punches at Jason when Mrs. Applebee walked out of her class room.

"Mr. Bulkmire, come with me,"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Thanks for standing up for me,"

"Anytime, it's the least I could do for a fellow Ranger and Friend,"

"Thanks,"

"You want me to walk you to the next class, just to be safe,"

"You don't have to,"

"But I want to," he said giving her a wink

XXX

"Now that was so nice of Jason to do that," Trini said as they walked by

"It was," Kim said

"You know when he was over my house last night she was all he could talk about," Zack said

"He's right," Billy said.

"Well you know what this means, don't you,"Trini said

"He likes her," Kim said

"Yes, so you know what we have to do,"

"No what?" Zack asked

"Make sure she likes him to,"

"Great Idea that's where you and Kim come in,"

"Yes, lets go," Kim said

XXX

Later at the juice bar they saw Emma over practing Martial Arts with Jason.

"You are really good Emma, can you teach me some moves to use against the Green Ranger," He said lowering his voice

"Sure, lets begin," she said as she started to teach him a few moves

"Emma, over here," Trini yelled

"Be right back," she said walking away from Jason

"What's up," she said as they handed her a water.

"Nothing, we were just wondering," Trini started

"Yes,"

"Do you like Jason?" Kim blurted out

"Why do you ask?" she asked back

"Just wondering," Kim said

"Well if you don't tell anyone, then Yes I do like him,"

"We thought so," Trini said

"Well I have to get back,"

"Ok see you later," Kim said as Emma walked away

"What did she say?" Zack asked

"She said she likes him," Trini said

"Fantastic no all we have to do is get those two together," Billy said

"How,"Kim said

"I don't think we have to do anything, Look," Trini said pointing to Emma and Jason.

"The look like they will be fine on their own," Zack said

XXX

Beep beep beep beep beep beep

"Go Zordon," Jason said as him and the other got out of sight

"The Green Ranger is back,"

"We're on our way," Jason said

"It's morphing time," he said

"Emma you coming?" Jason asked

"No I can only come if it is an emergency so I will be in the command center if you need me,"

"Ok, then lets go," Jason said as they teleported out of where they were.

XXX

"Emma we really need your help," Kim said

"I'm on my way,"

XXX

"Is it just me or is he getting stronger?" Jason said as they arrived back at the command center

"He's getting stronger,"Trini said

"Rangers, Alpha has been working on a device to see who the Green Ranger is, it is almost done, if you will look into the viewing globe and see your Green ranger," Zordon said

"No way," Kim said as none other then Tommy Oliver was standing in the viewing Globe

"It can't be," Zack said

"You need to get his dagger away from him or he might perish from the power,"

"Why should we help him,"

"Because he is not just a threat to you but a theat. to himself, you need to save him, and Earth in that process,"

"We will Zordon," Jason said

XXX

"Welcome to the team, Tommy," Jason said

"Thank you guys for all of your help," Tommy said

"No problem that's what friends do," Zack said

"Now can we get back to the juice bar I'm starving," Emma said

"Yeah, lets go," Trini said

XXX

"Emma, can I have your help with something,"

"Sure Jason what is it?" Emma said walking over to him

"I can't seem to get this move right,"

"Let me help you," she said putting her hands on his waist to show him how to stand.

"Fabulous," she said as he finally landed the move

"Thanks, look I was wondering,"

"Yes,"

"Would you maybe like to got to the movies or something with me tonight,"

"I would love to," she said as they both left the juice bar.

"No I told you they could do it on their own," Trini said

"We know, how can you always be right?" Kim asked

"I don't know I just am," she said as everyone laughed

To be continued...

XXX

Thanks to all of you who read the first chapter and I hope you read the rest. Oh and please tell me if I made any grammar or spelling errors. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3 : In Danger

**Disclaimer - I own nothing except the Emergency Ranger (Emma)**

**Authors note - this is a different version of this chapter. i accidentally updated the wrong chapter and well, then my computer broke so i finally got to fix it so i hope you like it.**

**Chapter 3 - In Danger**

"Emma how did you like the movie?" Jason asked her

"It was great,"

"I have a little surprise for you,"

"You do?"

"Yes, Follow me," he said as he led the way to the park.

"Look,"

"It's amazing,"

"I thought you might like it,"

"You are so sweet,"

"Thanks," he said as he led the way to the picnic blanket that was set out with food and candles on it.

"This is amazing,"

"I called Zack and them and had them set it up during the movie,"

"You did, you are the greatest,"

"Thanks, you hungry,"

"Yes I was so happy I forgot how hungry I was,"

"I know it might not be the best time but I have one question,"

"Yes,"

"Will you, I mean, would you be my, well, um, Girlfriend?"

"I would love to,"

"Great," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Wow,"she said

"Thanks,"

"Well, now that that's settled, lets eat," she said with a little giggle.

"Emma,"

"Yeah,"

"I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look tonight,"

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself," she said jokingly

"Thanks," he said with a laugh

XXX

"Good morning Emma," Trini said as she walked into school

"Morning," she said walking to her locker

"How was your night?"

"Wonderful,"

"Great, well lets get to class, Math class is first today,"

"Fantastic," she said sarcastically as they walked toward their class room.

XXX

"Hey Emma ," Kim asked when Emma sat down next to her in the juice bar

"Hey Kim,"

"How was your night with Jason,"

"Fantastic," she said

"Great,"

"Yeah it was,"

"I have to go meet Tommy see you later" Kim said walking towards the door

"have fun," she said with a laugh

XXX (ONE WEEK LATER)

"Emma over here," Zack called

"Yeah"

"come here,"

"Alright What?" she said when she got over there

"We wanted to know if you were going to go to the carnival later cause Jason really wants you to be there," Trini said

"Of Course," She said with a grin

"Great i here that they are having a lot of games and rides and that they have a concert at night with fireworks," Kim said

"Wow, who is playing at the concert?,"

"the did not say," Billy said.

"Hey Guys," Jason said

"Hey Jas," Zack said

"So Jason, how was your day so far," Kim asked

"did you see Bulk get in trouble with Mrs. Applebee?" Trini asked

"Yeah, i heard he and Skull put a pie on her chair," Jason said

"Yeah, that was really funny,"Zack said

"You Guys want to come over my place after the carnival, my folks are out of town and my brother is on vacation in Italy so the house is empty," Emma said changing the subject

"You have a brother?" Kim asked

"Actually i have 4 brothers,"

"Really i did not know that," Jason said

"Yeah well 3 of them go to a boarding school and my older brother stays at home with me and my parents,"

"what does he do?" Trini asked

"Well he drives cars,"

"You mean he is a race car driver," Zack said

"Kinda my dad owns a track so he fixed, teaches and drives cars,"

"Wow, how come you never told us," Billy asked

"You never asked,"

"What about that Andrew guy?" Kim asked

"Oh he has been my friend science we were little, my dad and his went to collage together,"

"Hey Guys," Tommy said as he walked in from karate class

"Hey," Jason said

"How was class?" Kim asked

"Not bad,"

"Oh, Hey what time id it?" Emma asked

"4:17, why?" Trini asked

"Oh, Man i am gonna be so late,"

"Late for what?" Zack asked

"My Karate class, it starts at 4:30 and it is fifteen minits away,"

"then stop talking and hurry," Jason said

"Right, see you tonight," she said as she gave Jason a quick kiss and ran out the door to Andrews parents car

XXX

"Sorry i'm late," Emma said as she ran through the door of the studio

"No Problem, the teachers not here yet anyway, you have a little time," the girl behind the desk said

"Thank goodness,"

"Emma," Andrew said running into the studio

"Yeah,"

"You forgot this," he said handing her her bag

"Thanks," she said taking the bag

"No problem it's what i do,"

"Ha Ha, I'll see you tonight,"

"Wait, aren't i picking you up after class?"

"No, i am just gonna walk home since my house is down the street and then i will walk to the carnival tonight,"

"Okay, see you later," he said giving her quick hug and leaving the studio

XXX

"See ya,"Emma said to one of her fellow students as she started to walk home

it was still light out and it was only 5:30 when something strange happened. she heard something coming up behind her and before she could grab her communicator or morpher someone or something grabbed her.

XXX

"Hey Jason what are you still doing by the entrance?" Zack asked

"Waiting for Emma, she is usually never late with the exception of her class today,"

"Your right this is not like her,"

"she said she would be here at 6 and it's 6:20 and she is still not here,"

"This is really weird,"

"Lets find the others and see what they say,"

XXX

"Hey Kim," Jason called to her when he saw her

"Hey,"

"Have you seem Emma,"

"No why?"

"Well she never showed up and it's not like her to be late,"

"Did you try calling her cell,"

"Yes and there was no answer and she always answers her phone,"

"That is weird,"

"Where are the others,"

"On the Ferris wheel,"

"When they get off tell them to meet me at Emma's House, but first i need to find Andrew,"

"Why,"

"Because he saw her last,"

"you make it sound like something really bad happened,"

"Consider the possibilities," he said pointing to his morpher which he kept in his front pocket.

"Oh, Right, we will catch up soon,"

"Thanks,"

"No Problem,"

XXX

Knock Knock

"HELLO," Jason yelled as he kept knocking on the door of what looked like a millionaires home

"Who is it," said a voice from behind the door

"Jason Lee Scott, I'm here to see Andrew,"

"One moment," said the voice from behind the door then he heard someone yelling "Andrew get down here you got a visitor" then a few seconds later Jason heard foot steps and then the door opened and a boy about his age but a bit shorter with longer darker hair stood in the door way.

"Can i help you," the boy said

"Are you Andrew?" Jason asked his heart beating so fast he thought he might have a heart attack

"Yeah, why," the boy asked rather rudely

"Have you heard anything from Emma,"

"hold on," the boy said as he walked outside closing the door behind him

"no why,"

"she never showed up to the carnival and she's usually never late for anything,"

"Usually, did you try to call her,"

"Yeah but no answer i tried at least 20 times,"

"Odd,"

"i know so i was wondering if you could come to her house with me and maybe we could find out where she is,"

"Ok, just one question,"

"yeah,"

"Why me?"

"Well you have known Emma for her whole life and she told me you have a key to her house,"

"True i have known Em her whole like and she did give me a key so lets go,"

"Alright,"

"Wait,"

"What,"

"let me go get the key,"

"Good idea,"

XXX

"So Em never answered her phone, she's not home and no ones seen her since she left class," Andrew said

"Yep well now what," Kim said

"We call her family," Jason suggested

"No we shouldn't i mean...," Trini said but she was cut off by Andrew

"Thats a great idea cause they might know what happened,"

"So who do we call," Zack asked

"Logan,"

"Who?" Kim asked

"Logan, her twin brother,"

"She has a twin brother," Trini asked

"Yep look," Jason said pointing to a picture of her and what looked to abe a boy who looked almost identical to her.

"they look so much alike," Kim said

"Yeah, look at the hair and eyes and they have the same facial expression," Zack said

"that must be Logan," Jason said

"It is," Andrew said

"What about the other 3 brothers she mentioned earlier today?" Trini asked

"You mean Rex, Justin and Leo,"

"I Guess," Trini said

"This is them,"he said as he pointed to two pictures one with a little blond haired boy and a older boy with brown hair that looked about 12. then there was the other one with Emma in a race car with a man that looked about 20 or 21. he had shoulder length brown hair and looked about 6 foot 175 pounds and he had large muscles.

"Emma and him look really close, whats his name?" Jason asked

"That would be Rex,"

"What about the other two?" Billy asked

"The blond one is Leo and he's six and the other one is Justin and he's 12,"

"How old is Rex," Kim asked

"24,"

"What," Jason said

"Yeah you heard me, he's 24,"

"Where are they," Kim asked

"Kim she just told us today," Zack said

"Oh yeah,"

"Where did she tell you they are?" Andrew asked

"She said that Justin Leo and Logan were at boarding school and Rex was in Italy and her parents went out tonight," Jason said

"She did,"

"Yeah why,"

"Well, two of her brothers are in boarding school, Leo is with Rex in Italy for a race and her parents are on vacation in Vegas,"

"What but she would never lie would she," Kim said

"I believe she would and she did,"

"But why,"Trini asked

"Because she did not want anyone to know she was staying by herself,"

"But she could have told us," Zack said

"No actually she couldn't because her parents made her promise that if they let her stay by herself she could not tell anyone,"

"So,"

"So, she always keeps her promises,"

"So ho do you know then,"

"My mom has been watching her on her mothers orders,"

"Okay so now do we call Logan or what?" Kim asked

"Lets call him, wait wheres Tommy?" Jason asked

"Kim and Zack check the carnival, Billy and Trini check the house and call our teacher he might know and me and Andrew will call Logan,"

"Alright," Kim said

"Lets go, Zack said

"Your teacher?" Andrew asked

"Yeah he is the Karate teacher so he might know where she is,"

"Good idea,"

XXX

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello," came a boys voice from the other end

"Hello," said Jason

"Who is this?" the voice asked with a strong demanding voice

"Jason Lee Scott,"

"Who?"

"I'm a friend of Emma's"

"Oh,"

"Who is this,"

"Logan, her brother,"

"Hi, I was wondering if you have heard from her, within the last 4 hours," Jason asked seeing that 2 hours had already passed

"No why,"

"Because she is missing,"

"She is,"

"Yes and we can't find her,"

"We meaning who?"

"Me My friends and Andrew,"

"Andrews there,"

"Yes,"

"Let me speak to him,"

"Sure," Jason said handing Andrew the phone

XXX

"Alright, Alright," Andrew screamed as he hung up the phone

"So what did he say?"

"he said if we don't find her soon he's gonna come here and well,"

"Well what,"

"He said you'll be sorry,"

"Why? We didn't just loose her she's missing and it's not our fault,"

"i told him that and,"

"And what,"

"Well he said he still blames you and that she better be back at the house by midnight tomorrow or he's coming here,"

"How will he get here i mean he's at school,"

"Doesn't matter if he pays the dean he can leave for as long as he wants,"

"Well lets forget about that and go and find Em,"

"Right,"

XXX

"Ow, wait where am I?" Emma said as she got up off a very cold floor.

"Well you don't remember this place," said a strange and fimilar chilly voice from the shadows.

"Goldar!"

"Yes very good,"

"Wheres my morpher?" she asked as she reached into her pocket to see that it was gone.

"Why right here," Goldar said as he pulled out her morpher from behind

"Goldar you overgrown evil blue bird," she yelled in anger not being able to say anything else

"Why now you've hurt my feelings,"

"Jason come in Jason, Billy, Trini, Kim, Zack, Alpha, Zordon, Anyone, Come in Anyone," she said into her communicator

"They can't here you no one can,"

"What do you mean,"

"I mean that the only way to get out is to fight me,"

"Fight you," she laughed

"That will be easy,"

"Don't be so sure of yourself, that's your weakness," said another familiar voice

"Rita!"

"You got that right, now Goldar finish this little brat,"

"Yes Master,"

XXX

"GOLDAR!" Rita yelled when she was gone

"Yes master?" he said leaving where he was to see what she wanted

"Go and get me that Red ranger,"

"Why Master,"

"Because i want him to watch you finish off his little girlfriend,"

"Yes Master,"

XXX

"Oh, Jason Please hurry," Emma said as she stared around the room to find a way out.

XXX

"Emma i will find you, what ever it takes," Jason said looking into the stars as if she could hear him through them.

"How about you join her,"

"Goldar! you over grown bird, where is she,"

"I'll show you," he said as about 15 putty's jumped out and grabbed Jason and took him back to Rita's ship to join Emma,

To be continued...

XXX

Hope you Enjoyed the chapter another will be out soon, please review and tell me of any misspelled words or grammar mistakes. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4 : Emma's fight:Jason's fight

**Authors note - **I know this is also different but bare with me i am trying to fix the chapters cause i uploaded the wrong chapters for 3-4-5 so five will be fixed shortly. :D

**Disclaimer **- I only own the Emergency Ranger (Emma) I do not own anything else

**Chapter 4 - Emma's fight/Jason's Fight... **

"Emma,"

"Jason,"

"Emma are you alright,"

"Yeah I think so,"

"We were so worried about you,"

"You were,"

"Yeah, we had to get Andrew to help us and we kinda,"

"Kinda What?"

"Well we kinda called your brother,"

"Which one?"

"Logan,"

"You Idiot,"

"What?"

"Logan is really protective and if he ever found out something happened he would,"

"I already know,"

"Oh well, now lets figure out how to get out of here,"

"Good idea,"

"Your not going nowhere," Said a voice from the shadows

"Rita let us out of here, or you'll be sorry," Jason said holding tight onto Emma's shoulder

"Oh I'm so scared," she laughed and once again putty's grabbed Jason and Goldar pulled Emma away.

"Now your gonna watch your little girlfriend be destroyed," Rita laughed

"And your next," Goldar added

"let me go," Emma yelled

"Let her go," Jason also yelled

"No i think this is gonna be fun," Goldar said

"Say good bye to Emma, Red Ranger," Rita laughed

"You monster,"

"Stop your flattering me," Rita laughed

XXX

"Have you seen Jason?" Kim asked

"No did you find Tommy?" Trini asked

"Yeah i'm right here,"

"Where were you, man?" Zack asked

"i was at the command center,"

"Why?" Trini asked

"Zordon called me,"

"He did? why?" Kim asked

"Because he said something had happened to Emma,"

"Why didn't he call us?" Trini asked

"He did,"

"He did?" Kim asked

"Yeah, but you were in the carnival so you didn't here it,"

"Affirmative," Billy said

"What do you mean?" Kim asked

"Well because of the rides our communicators did not ring because of the interference,"

"Ah, well now lets find Andrew and tell him that we'll go and look around town and he should stay behind in case she comes back," Trini said

"Good idea" Zack said as the started to walk into the house

XXX

"Ah," Emma yelled as she was knocked to the floor

"See your weak," Goldar mocked

"I'm not WEAK," she yelled as she knocked him off his feet and stole her morpher from him.

"Lucky hit but i think you might want to reconcider fighting back,"

"Why?"

"Because every time you fight back you little red rangers gonna get really hurt,"

"Really?"

"Look,"

"Oh no, Jason," she said as she saw Jason getting a worse beating the she was getting.

"You don't scare me,"

"Really i don't well then i think that can change,"

"I don't think so," she said as she kicked him so hard that he dented the bars on the wall and she grabbed Jason's morpher and ran through the already broken bars

"Jason," she said as she ran over to her almost helpless boyfriend

"Come on we have to get out of here,"

"I can't just go you can get away faster without me,"

"I'm not leaving you so come on," she said as she pulled Jason up and made a run for the hallway

XXX

"Jason, Emma, What happened to you?" Trini said as they telaported into the command center

"Long Story,"

"Are you alright?" Kim asked

"Yeah were great just got back from a nice vacation, No were not alright," Emma said sarcastically

"just thought i'd ask,"

"A little help here," Emma said as she started top slip under Jason's Weight

"Oh Sorry," Tommy said ass he and Zack lifted Jason off Emma and onto the Table

"Who thought that he could be so heavy,"

"he's not heavy your just to banged up to withstand his weight," Billy said

"Right, i knew that," Emma said with a laugh

"Zordon is Jason gonna be alright?" Tommy asked looking down at his Best friends unconscious and bloody body

"It is hard to tell,"

"Can we clean him up a little looking at his blood is making me woozy," Kim said faintly

"Good idea," Trini said

"Hey Em, You gonna be alright," Tommy asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine,"

"Really?" Zack asked not believing a word she said

"Alpha can you come here and check Emma out she's really banged up," Tommy said

"Right away Tommy," Alpha said as he walked over to Emma and examined her

XXX

"Emma What happened?" Ernie asked

"I fell,"

"Off what,"

"The stairs,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you alright, do you want anything before class?"

"No that's alright, thanks anyway"

"Anytime,"

XXX

"Zordon, How's Jason?" Emma asked when she teleported into the command center

"I'm Fine,"

"Jason," she said as she ran over to give him a hug ignoring the pain from her broken arm

"Hey, Watch the neck,"

"Right sorry,"

"Hey it's fine its a good kind of pain,"

"Ha Ha, well at least your alright,"

"Yeah at least," he said as his smile faded and he gave her a light kiss on the cheek

To Be Continued...

XXX

Please review and tell me if you like it, and if I made any spelling or grammar errors or if there is anything I missed. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5 : What Happened?

**Title - The Emergency Ranger**

**Disclaimer - I only own the Emergency Ranger (Emma) but nothing else.**

**Chapter 5 - What Happened?**

"So Em What Happened?" Jason asked once everyone was in her living room

"Well it's a long story,"

"We've got time," Tommy said

"Well i was walking home from class and someone grabbed me and the next thing i knew i woke up on the floor in Rita's lair and Goldar was standing in front of me with my morpher,"

"Thats all?" Jason asked

"Yep,"

"Wow," Kim said

"I know,"

"I just thought of something," Trini said

"What?" Jason asked

"Did anyone ever call Logan to tell him everything was alright?"

"Um, Yeah i did," Emma said

"Good,"

To be continued...

XXX

Sorry there were no battles in this chapter but there will be in the next and sorry it was so short. I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thanks and please Review to tell me how you like it, or if I made any spelling or grammar errors. Thanks.

A/N - I made a small change. I accifdently put Scip as her brothers name but it is really Logan so I changed it.


	6. Chapter 6 : A New begining: 1 year later

**Authors note**– I know it has been a while but my computer broke so I needed it fixed and I could not write for a while but now I'm back and I have a lot to write

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing except Emma

**Title **– The Emergency Ranger

**Chapter 6 - 1 year later - a new beginning**

XXX

"Wow, I can't believe it has already been a year and you guys are leaving," Emma said to Jason and Trini when she saw them

"Don't worry," Jason said comforting her

"I don't worry, about anything, i am just sad to see you go,"

"Don't be sad," Jason said

"I know, i shouldn't but well i am just gonna miss you,"

"We'll write," Zack asid walking over putting his things in the car.

"Well at least we have 3 new rangers for the team,"

"Yeah they will be great," Trini said

"I know,"

"Em, Well write and call," Jason said giving her a kiss but she pushed him away

"Jas can we talk?" she said pulling him out of earshot

"Whats wrong?"

"Well since your leaving to travel the world i think we should see other people,"

"Your right,"

"So i guess this is Goodbye,"

"No not yet,"

"What do you mean your leaving in 2 days,"

"I know so we keep it going as long as possible,"

"How?"

"When i board that plane then it will be over but until then it's just you and me,"

"Oh, You are so sweet,"

"I know,"

XXX

"Now Boarding Flight 129 to Berlin," said a woman on the over com as Jason, Trini and Zack boarded the plane and then it was over for him and Emma.

XXX

"Hey, Emma where have you been you missed History and math?" Andrew said

"I've been here," she said taking a sip of her water

"You mean you've been in the juice bar all day?"

"Yep," she said turning her head

"Emma, Whats Wrong? I mean you skip class and now you won't even talk to me,"

"I'm fine,"

"Somethings bothering you,"

"You just noticed,"She snapped.

"No, why so cocky?"

"Sorry,"

"No problem, You miss Jason don't you,"

"Yeah," she said as she started to what looked like...Cry.

"Are you crying?"

"No,"

"Alright, well you want to get some fresh air?" he said getting up and putting his hand out for her to grab

she said nothing just nodded her head with a very soft "Uh Huh" and she grabbed his hand and they both walked hand in hand toward the door.

XXX

"it's really nice out today," Emma said as they sat down near the lake in the park.

"Yeah it is," Andrew said as he put his arm around Emma, thinking she might get angry so he let go

"Who said you could let go," she said looking at him

"Oh, Sorry i just thought you might get mad or something seeing as you just broke up with Jason,"

"Well, I'm not like that i don't mind,"

"Really?"

"Of course not," she said and he put his arm around her once more

"Emma?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Well not really,"

"Good,"

"Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with Tommy and Kim and Me tonight,"

"Sure I would love to,"

XXX

"Wow that movie was Awesome!" Kim said as they left the theater.

"Yeah who would have thought that a movie the guys picked out would be so good," Emma said laughing

"Hey," Tommy said

"Yeah," Andrew followed

"What?" Emma said looking at Kim and laughing

"So you ready to head home?" Andrew asked

"Sure," Kim said as they started to walk

"Kim wait," Tommy said

"What?"

"Can you hold this for me while I tie my shoe," he said handing her the leftover pop corn

"But...," she started to say until Tommy gave her that look telling her to shut up

"We'll catch up," Tommy said still looking at Kim as he bent over

"Tommy, your shoes are slip on there is no tie," Kim whispered

"I know, but i wanted them to walk together,"

"Tommy she just broke up with Jason isn't it a little to early to try to fix her up with Andrew?"

"No, They really like each other,"

"I know but,"

"Just watch,"

"Alright," Kim said and looked over to Andrew and Emma and a few seconds later Andrew turned and kissed Emma and she did not fight back she just gave in and let him kiss her

XXX (Emma's point of view)

"We'll catch up," Tommy said

"Alright," I said as we started to walk.

"So Emma, How did you like the movie?"

"It was good," I said with a smile.

"Really?" He asked smiling back.

"Yeah didn't I just say i liked it?"

"I know but i was just making sure,"

"I know,"

"So, Emma look, i know you miss Jason,"

"Not that much anymore, I move on fast,"

"Well this has been bugging me all day, Look,"

"Shh, I know what you are gonna say,"

"You do,"

"Duh, You look at me the same way Jason did and You get this edge in your voice when you talk to me,"

"So i guess i don't have to say it,"

"No,"

"Then I can still show you?" he said as he turned to kiss me and I let him it made her feel that empty hole in my heart Jason left fill up again and I was the happiest I had been in days.

"So does this mean?"

"Yep,"

"Great,"

"Really,"

"Hey Guys," Tommy said as he and Kim caught up with us

"Having Fun?" Kim asked

"Yep," I said

"Lets go home," Andrew said

"Good idea," Kim said

XXX

To Be Continued

I hoped you like this chapter I know it skips ahead a year but i kinda wanted to speed up the years a little cause well there is a lot i have to write and if i wrote every detail i would never finish this part cause there will be a new E.R. for every series but the same girl for most except probably Wild Force.

So please Review and tell me if i made any spelling or Grammer errors. oh abd sorry there were no battles but i just had to skip to this part before i forgot it. :D


	7. Chapter 7 : The Truth

**Title** - Emergency Ranger

**Disclaimer** - I do not own anything except the Emergency Ranger and Emma.

**Chapter 7 - The Truth**

XXX

"Good Morning Emma," Tommy said when Emma showed up at her locker the next morning

"Morning Tommy,"

"How did you sleep?"

"Good,"

"Any Dreams,"

"No, Whats with the questions?"

"Sorry just wondering,"

"Alright, Have you seen Andrew," She asked looking around the hall

"Yeah he was in the science lab last time i looked,"

"Thanks," she said grabbing her books from her locker and running t the science lab

XXX

"Hey Andrew," she said walking into the lab and giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Hey,"

"So what you working on?"

"Nothing just a little project," he said covering up his work and pulling her out of the lab into the hall and giving her a big kiss on her lips.

"Well Well Well look who it is," Said a familiar innoing voice walking over to them

"What do you want Bulk?" Emma said giving him a dirty look

"Oh nothing, so what are you tow up to,"

"Like you care," Emma snapped

"Oh, Oh, Oh,"

"Go away Bulk,"

"What if i don't want to,"

"Yeah what if he doesn't want to," Skull Mimicked

"Shut Up you Numskull,"

"Well i think we will leave you tow alone," Andrew said laughing and grabbing Emma's hand as they walked toward their first class.

XXX

"Hey guys," Kim said when everyone walked into the juice bar.

"Hey," Emma said

"So what have you been up to," Kim asked Emma

"Nothing in the past 10 minuets," she laughed

"Well just wondering,"

"What is up with you and Tommy today?" Emma asked looking from Kim to Tommy and back."

"Nothing,"

"Well i got to go, my dad is probably waiting for me," Emma said getting up

"Your Dad, What about your Mom?" Adam asked

"She's home," Emma said turning around fast and running out the door

"What's gotten into her?" Rocky asked

"No idea," Kim said

"i think i know how we can find out," Tommy said

"How?" Kim asked but before she could turn and look at her boyfriend Andrew was already coming over to answer Tommy's call.

"That was fast," Tommy laughed

"Yeah, so what did you want?" He asked

"Where is Emma's Mom?"

"I don't know, she said she was at the house, Why?"

"Because when I mentioned her mom she got really weird," Adam said

"Have you seen her lately?" Billy asked

"Come to think of it, No i have not seen her in well years. She is always somewhere else. I only ever see her dad," Andrew said

"I think it is time we found out the truth," Tommy said

"Good idea," Adam said

"Why would Emma make up so many lies?" Kim asked

"I do not know," Billy said

XXX

Knock Knock Knock came the sound on the door to Emma's home.

"Hello," said a man when he opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Tommy Oliver and these are my friends, Billy, Kim, Adam, Aiesha, and Rocky,"He said gesturing towards the others.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a mean tone

"We are here to see Emma," Tommy said

"We're her friends," Kim said stepping out from behind Tommy

"Alright come in,"he said moving backe just far enough so they could get through the doorway.

"I will go get her," He said turning around and walking down the hall into a room that had a sigh on the door saying "Mom's Room, Keep Out" a few minutes later Emma came walking out of the room with the man.

"Hi guys what are you doing here?"She asked surprised that they were there

"We stopped by to say hi and to talk to you about someth...," Tommy said but stopped when Kim kicked the back of his leg so he would stop talking

"Alright but first i want you to meet my dad," she said jesturing toward the man who had answered the door.

"This way," she said as they followed her into another room that they thought was probably the living room. they had been in the house before but only in the front hall and that was over a year ago.

"Whats up,"

"We wanted to know where your mom was we would love to meet her," Billy started

"She's She's" Emma started to stutter and Tommy, Kim and Billy knew that something was bothering her when he did that.

"Is she Dead?" Kim asked

Emma said nothing but just shook her head as tears started to stream down her face and Adam walked over to comfort her.

XXX

Well this kinda gives a little foreshadowing to what's will happen soon. so please review and tell me what you think. :D


	8. Chapter 8 : The Suprise : 3 Months later

**Title** - Emergency Ranger

**Disclaimer** - I do not own anything except the Emergency Ranger and Emma.

**Chapter 8 - Three Months Later - The Surprise**

"Emma, I got in, I Got in," Andrew Yelled as he ran over to her in the Park

"Got in where,"

"To the science school in London,"

"Wow, that's great," she said hugging him

"So, Your not mad?"

"Of course not,"

"Fantastic," he said hugging her again

XXX - Two weeks Later

"So this is it, we're all gonna miss you Andrew," Kim said

"It was great while it lasted, man," Tommy said shaking his hand

"Where's Emma?" Andrew asked

"Right here," she said running up to him and giving him a big hug.

"What's that?" he asked when he saw a package in her hand.

"It's for you," she said giving him a kiss goodbye

"I'll miss you Em," He said hugging her

"I'll miss you to," she said hugging back

"Bye," She said to him giving him one final kiss as he got into the car.

"See you later," he corrected her and closed the door and then he was gone.

XXX - the next day at the juice bar

"Hey Em," Adam said walking over to the karate mat after school

"Oh, hey Adam," she said stopping the Kata she was practicing and walking over to him.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Same old, Same old," she laughed

"Miss Andrew?"

"Not Really,"

"Your telling me you have known him your whole life and your not the least bit sad that he left,"

"That's right,"

"How?"

"I have learned to let go,"

"Ah, well do you need some help? You look a little frustrated,"

"Yeah, the competition is next week and Tommy can't make it, so i don't have a partner,"

"I'll be your partner," he said

"Alright, can you get changed,"

"Already on it," he said as he ran to the bathroom to get changed.

"Back,"he said a few minutes later

"Lets get started," Emma said as they started to practice for the pairs competition.

XXX The next day

"Emma," Kim said running over to her

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I got this once in a life time offer to join an Olympic gymnastic team,"

"That's great,"

"Thanks but i don't know if i should tale it,"

"Why?"

"Because i don't want to leave you guys,"

"Kim you have to take it you might never get this offer again,"

"Your right, i ave to talk to Tommy see what he says,"

"Good idea,"

"See ya,"

"See ya,"

XXX - one week later - at the hospital

"How is she Tommy? Who found her? What happened?" Emma blurted out all of these questions when she ran into the Angle Grove hospital after she got a call from Billy that something had happened to Kim.

"I don't Know, Kat and she fell off the balance beam and hit her head," he said answering all of her questions.

"Kimberly Ann Hart," a nurse said walking into the room as Tommy, Emma and all the other rangers with Kat stood up.

"How is she?" Tommy asked

"She's fine just a little bump on the head she should be fine we just have to keep her over night," the nurse said walking over to Tommy.

"Are you her brother?" the nurse asked

"No her boyfriend, she's an only child and her parents are on vacation," Tommy replied

"Well then just one person should come in right now. So who will that be?" the nurse asked looking at all of them and they all looked at Tommy

"Tommy you should go in," Emma said

"Can two of us go in?" Tommy asked

"Alright but only two,"

"Good then me and Emma will go in to see her," Tommy said

"Good idea," All the rangers said together because they were closest to Kim.

XXX - in the room

"Hey Kim," Tommy said walking over to her and handing her flowers

"Hi,"

"Kim are you alright?" Emma asked

"Yeah just a little dizzy,"

"At least your alright," Tommy said kissing her forehead

"Yeah," she said back

XXX

"Kim are you sure you want to do this?" Tommy asked

"Yes,"

"Kimberly, you have been a great Pink Ranger and it is sad to see you go. you will be very hard to replace. you have fought bravely and i am glad to have chosen you. because of your bravery you will be rewarded and the Power will always protect you," Zordon started

"Thank You Zordon, i will miss all of you very much," Kim said

"We will always be here for you, and we know that you made this decision and it was very hard for you, and we will miss you," Zordon finished

"Zordon, i know the perfect person to take my place," Kim said and right as she said that Kat appeared in the room.

"Are you ready for the power transfer?" Alpha asked

"Yes," Kim said

"Alright," Alpha said as Kim's power was transferred into Kat.

"One last time," Kim said

"Defiantly," They all said as they all put their hands in and jumped up yelling "Power Rangers,"

XXX - Two weeks later

"Tommy Hey," Emma said when she saw him in the Juice bar after school.

"Hey Em,"

"You alright?" She asked

"Yeah,"

"Miss Kim huh?"

"A little,"

"I know, well on the brite side at least she's happy,"

"Your right,"

"Kat hey," Emma said when Kat walked in

"Hi guys," she said to them

"So your adjusting well huh," Emma said

"yeah, it is really fun,"

"We know," They both said

"Well I have to go," Emma said

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked

"Zordon wanted my help with something so i have to get billy and go to the command center," she whispered

"Alright see you later," Tommy said hugging her

"Bye Emma," Kat said

XXX

To Be continued...

Well hope you liked this chapter. the next will be up soon. please review and tell me if i made any errors. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9 : 7 Months Later : The Return

**Title** - Emergency Ranger

**Disclaimer** - I do not own anything except the Emergency Ranger and Emma.

**Chapter 9 - 7 Months Later/ The Return**

XXX

The Zeo Rangers needed help fast and the gold rangers powers soon able to be transferred soon they

needed a new rangers and Tommy went to get him while the other rangers waited in the command

center for him.

"Em who do you think it will be?" Adam asked her kissing her forehead

"No Idea," she said kissing him back

"Well lets hope we like them," Adam said

"Yes," she said kissing him again but then moved away when Kat called her over

"Do you think Tommy will be alright?" she asked

"Yeah," Emma replied

"Look," Billy said pointing to the viewing screen. Tommy was fighting with Kogs with the new ranger.

soon they made it to the command center. The new ranger had his face covered so they did not know

who it was.

"Your new Gold Rangers," Tommy said as the person walked forward and took the sunglasses and

bandanna off to reveal his face.

"JASON!" Emma said running to her Ex- Boyfriend and hugging him and he hugged her tighter then

ever and lifting her off the ground. They were so happy to see each other again. Then it happened

Jason and Emma Kissed and Adam got angry on the inside. They transferred the power and Jason was

back.

XXX - One Week Later

"Come on Jas you can do better then that," Emma laughed when they were sparing.

"I'm a little rusty,"

"A Little," she joked

"Oh yeah," he said running towards her and knocking her towards the ground. they layed there for a

minute and then they Kissed and something happened. something just clicked but luckily for Emma

Adam went out of town for a few days and no one was in the juice bar after hours. They both stayed

on the floor for a while. Hours passed and then they finally went home. By the time they mad it home it

was passed midnight. They had had so much fun.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Hope you Enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	10. Chapter 10 : End Of Gold: 4 Months Later

**Title** – The Emergency Ranger

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing except the Emergency Ranger (Emma)

**Chapter 10 – End of Gold / 4 months later**

XXX

Jason had been on the team for a while. Emma had stayed away in order to keep their friendship and in order for Adam to stay with her. The Gold Rangers was loosing his power and finally Jason was able to transfer his powers back to Tray.

"Jas you're leaving again," Tommy said

"Yeah I have to get back Trini needs my help and to tell you the truth I miss her,"

"Were going to miss you too," Kat said

"I know,"

"It was great to know you," Adam said shaking his hand

"Same,"

"Well take care and let the power protect you," Tommy said

"You too, where is Emma?" Jason asked

"Over there," Rocky said pointing to the other corner near Alpha

"Emma!" Jason called and she just looked up.

"Let me go get her," Jason said

"No I will," Adam said pushing Jason away and walking over to his girlfriend.

"Em, what's wrong?" he asked putting his arm around her

"Nothing,"

"Come on just say bye,"

"Alright," she said getting up walking over to Jason and giving him a hug goodbye

"Bye Jas," she said as he walked out the door and then he was gone.

XXX

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	11. Chapter 11 : Shift into a new gear

Title – Emergency Ranger

Title – Emergency Ranger

Disclaimer – I own nothing but Emma

Authors note – since I am moving into Turbo I thought I would spice the story up a little and add a narrator to it to give it a little movie like thing. Hope you like it. Oh and I am adding an Emma/Carlos tie in it.

Chapter 11 – Shift in to a new gear

XXX - Narrator

_With Jason gone and Mondo and Machina leaving a new team was formed to fight a new evil Divatox. The rangers were at the arena training for a competition. Rocky, Adam and Tommy were in the competition. Emma was in another one. Something happened and Rocky got hurt. Unable to fight a new ranger was needed. That is where Justin came in. They were now the new team the Turbo Rangers._

_The Turbos were strong really strong. They were going great. Summer was near an end and the rangers needed replacements. T.J., Carlos, Ashley and Cassey replaced the rangers but Emma refused she said she could handle the power and work. So the new team was great. With all this going on let's rewind a little to the end of the summer._

XXX

"Adam can we talk?" Emma asked near the last day of summer

"Yeah,"

"Look we are going to different collages and well I think we should break-up,"

"Thank goodness,"

"WHAT?" she yelled

"I mean I was going to say the same thing,"

"Oh,"

"Well then this is it," Adam said as they shared one last kiss and went their separate ways.

XXX

_The rangers were amazing. Emma though was not her best. She was loosing fights and no one knew why but one day she and Carlos were talking at the juice bar. She had said to him that she missed Adam but was getting over it. Carlos was more then helpful. They spent everyday together and were always talking and one day they decided to take their relationship to a new level. Let's look in on what happened that day._

XXX

"Carlos wait up," Emma called after him one day

"Emma can we talk,"

"Sure,"

"We have been friends for a while and well do you want to have lunch with me?"

"I would love to," she said walking with him to go get lunch.

XXX

"Em?"

"Yeah," she answered and right then he kissed her backed away and she smiled and kissed him back.

XXX

_Such a cute couple huh? Well Emma and Carlos went on strong for the entire time as Turbo rangers then Divatox attacked. Sending them to space. Let's look in on that take off._

XXX

"Justin I am really going to miss you," Emma said hugging him

"I'm going to miss you to," he said hugging her again

"May the power protect you," she whispered into his ear handing him a communicator

"Call please," he said

"I promise, Rangers honor," she whispered and walked out to the ship. Making it there just in time for take off and they were on their way to space to help.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you liked the chapter. Please review. Thanks. :D


	12. Chapter 12 : In Space

Chapter 12 – In Space

XXX

The rangers were on their way to help Zordon when they were trapped by another ship. It pulled them in and they were trapped. They got out of the ship and Emma stopped immediately.

"Em, what's wrong?" Carlos asked as she just looked around and mumbled something under her breath. They walked around a ship when they ran into a ranger. Emma stepped behind Carlos as the ranger attacked them. She finally stepped out and the ranger stopped automatically.

"Emma?" He asked and she nodded. He pulled off his helmet to reveal long brown and blond hair. She smiled and rushed to hug him.

"How is this possible?" He asked

"I don't know," She said as she continued to hug him until Carlos interrupted.

"Excuse me but you know each other?" He asked

"Yeah we have known each other for a few years now," Emma said as she walked back to Carlos and they all headed to the control chamber.

"Andros?" Emma asked as he turned to her

"Yeah?" He asked

"Um, one where is it and tow how is he?" She asked and everyone looked confused but he just smiled.

"Here," He said handing her a morpher and then his smile faded. "He is um Not doing well," He said and she looked like she was about to cry.

"And the other?" She asked

"Um, well, um," He started to say but could not bring himself to say it.

"Spit it out," She said starting to yell.

"It is well, worse then the other," He said and she almost started to cry as he took her in his arms and hugged her as tears started to stream down her face. Everyone wanted to do something but they did not know what was going on.

"Well let's get ready," She said as the other were handed morphers and showed to their rooms.

"Emma walked into the engine room and entered a secret hatch behind one of the walls. She walked in and started to cry. She was there for a good hour and then was able to pull herself together and walk out of the room.

XXX – three months later

Cassie and Ashley were in the engine room with the others when a door opened up and they all walked in. They saw two capsules One had a silver ranger in it and the other was multicolored. They looked at each other but no one spoke. Suddenly Cassie was able to break the silence.

"Who are they?" She asked and right then Andros and Emma walked in. Emma was not able to hold back tears as she walked over to the capsule with the silver ranger in it and kissed it and then walked over to the other one and darkened the tint on the capsule so she could not see it and then walked back over to Andros and rested her head on his shoulder that had gotten Carlos extremely upset.

"His name is Zhane," Andros said and Emma turned her head into his shoulder and started to cry again as he pulled her closer to him and let her weep while he continued.

"Who is he?" Ashley asked.

"He's the silver ranger," He said as Emma continued to cry and he tried to calm her.

"Who is the other one?" Carlos asked and Emma finally just ran out and Andros tried to grab her arm but she ran out to fast and he did not want to chase her she needed a moment.

"That's….That's um," he started to stay but could not say it and he also started to tear up.

"Andros who is it?" Carlos asked getting angry.

"I am so sorry but I, I just can't say it," He said and then a beeping sound broke the acquired silence as Andros' head snapped towards one of the monitors as the jagged line collapsed into a straight line and Andros rushed to the monitor.

"Ashley go get Alpha, Carlos go find Emma and hurry," Andros yelled as the two hesitated but did what he said. Ashley came back a moment later with Alpha as they began to work on the one capsule holding the multicolored ranger. Carlos came back carrying Emma in his arms.

"Oh God," He said as he and Alpha worked faster but nothing happened.

"Open it," T.J. yelled

"No it it'll kill her," Andros said

"Her? You mean that Emma is that ranger in there? But how" Carlos asked

"Yes," Andros said letting his head droop for a moment and then he looked back up.

"Andros, I don't think that that is such a bad idea," Alpha said and he shot the robot a look and it looked back to the wires.

"Alpha I can't it will crush him is she dies," He said looking to Zhane and back to Emma.

"Wait, I'm confused," Cassie said and Andros ignored her and walked over to Carlos who was still holding Emma.

"No," Carlos said and Andros nodded signaling it was alright and he took Emma into his own arms and signaled for Alpha to open the capsule. They did not have much time. Andros laid Emma down on top of the multicolored ranger and the body's joined immediately. Right as that happened Andros closed the capsule and the straight line shot back up to signal that she was alive.

"Wait what happens to Emma now?" Carlos asked

"We wait, she heals and hopefully wakes up," Andros said and he walked out.

XXX – One week later

The rangers were in the middle of a fight when the door to the ship opened and a ranger walked out. It fought with them and when they had won it powered down. It reveled a tall blond haired man with a face like an angel. He looked around and spotted Andros. He gave his friend a hug and then his face got serious.

"Where is she?" He asked in a tone that could have been either anger or hate.

"Still were she was left," he said and Zhane ran into the ship and to the chamber where he had just came.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" He yelled as Andros walked in to see his best friend on the floor next to Emma crying more then any one would have expected.

"She'll be fine," Andros said pulling Zhane out of the room with the help of Carlos and T.J.

XXX – One more week later

"Zhane?" Andros asked as he walked into his room to see that he was not there. He walked into the chamber where Emma was and Zhane was there hugging someone and sobbing. They both stood up to reveal Emma, as cheerful as usual and smiled at Andros and gave him a hug and turned back to Zhane smiled and kissed him. They both walked out and he took Emma to her room and helped her fall asleep to regain all of her strength.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13: War

Title – The Emergency Ranger

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Chapter 13 – War

XXX

Zhane walked into the control deck with Emma early in the morning. They were both happy laughing and talking. Everyone around them was happy that things were getting better. Nothing could have been more perfect.

XXX – Six months (During Count Down to Destruction)

"What are we going to do?" Ashley asked Andros as they were all sitting around a dying fire on Earth while it was under attack.

"We have to fight, there is nothing else we can do," Emma said

"If I can get to my sister," Andros started but the others broke in.

"Face It she is not your sister anymore, they changed her, "T.J. said and Andros walked away leaving the others to plan. Ashley followed him and tried to stop him but he left anyway and she returned to the team.

XXX – The Next morning

"STOP!!!" Emma and T.J. yelled right as Asronama was going to destroy all of the people.

"We are the Power Rangers," Emma said as they all morphed and jumped down starting to fight. They were loosing right as the people started to fight with them. Then every bad guy disappeared and the ship landed. Andros walked out carrying Astronama who a few seconds later turned into Karone.

"Where's Zhane?" Emma asked just noticing that he was gone.

"I don't know, he was here a few minutes ago," T.J. said as Emma turned around to see Bulk carrying someone in his arms and then Emma realized that the blond haired man was Zhane.

"ZHANE!!!" She yelled as she ran to Bulk and looked at the man in his arms. Bulk laid Zhane on the ground in front of her and she fell to the floor crying. "Please, Zhane, Please wake up," She said still crying as she shook his one arm. "Please, Please,"

"Emma, I am so sorry, but Zhane's dead," Carlos said as she looked up to realize that he was holding Zhanes wrist in his hand and then gently put it down. "He has no pulse. I am so sorry," He said as he got up and walked over to her and pulled her against his chest and let her cry in his arms. "I am so sorry," He said gently rocking her.

"He can't be gone, he can't be," She cried.

"I know but there is nothing we can do," Carlos said as she began to cry even herder.

"I know," She said as tears streamed down her face and she rested her head on Carlos' chest and cried. Trying to let his slow heartbeat relax her like Zhanes had so many times before but it didn't work.

"Come on we should take him to the ship maybe Alpha can help, like I did before by freezing him, that saved both your lives, maybe we can do it again," Andros said as she just nodded and Carlos helped her up and walked her to the ship.

XXX

"I can try to freeze him again it might bring him back to life and fully heal him but that can take years, if ever," Alpha said to Andros and he nodded.

"We have to try," He said as he placed Zhane back into the chamber and closed it.

XXX

"Emma, I heard what happened and I am so sorry," Tommy said walking into her dorm room later that week.

"I know, I think that it was for the best, I mean, I don't know what I mean," She said and smiled a bit when he walked over to her bed where she was lying and hugged her then got up and started to walk out. "Don't go, Tommy you're my best friend, I need you right now, can you just stay here with me?" She asked and he smiled.

"Of course," He said as he walked over to her bed lied down next to her and let her rest her head on his chest as he placed on hand on her back and stroked her long brown hair with the other. A while later, Emma's phone rang and Tommy answered it since she had fallen asleep a while earlier.

"Emma?" The person asked.

"No Alpha, it's Tommy, but this is Emma's phone, she's sleeping can I take a message?" He asked

"Yes, Tell Emma that there is a new team of rangers that will be forming and they might need her. Can you have her come to the mega ship later so I can get her ready incase they need her?" Alpha asked

"Sure, thanks, bye," He said as he hung up and placed the phone on the night stand. He looked back to Emma who was sleeping with her head on his chest and he smiled. Something has changed. They way he looked at her now, it was like she was a whole new person. At that moment he knew that he was in love with Emma. He didn't know why but something about her changed and she was different.

XXX

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14: Goodbye

Title – The Emergency Ranger

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Chapter 15 - Goodbye

XXX

"Emma the new rangers are in need of your assistance," Alpha said through the communicator.

"I'll be there soon,"

"Your tellaportation system is ready," the robot said and then the communication ended.

"You have to go?" Tommy asked as she rolled over in her bed. She had just woken from her nap. She had only been back home on earth for a few days since she left KO-35. Tommy had been comforting her since Zhane's accident and he stayed at her house just to make sure she didn't have a breakdown.

"Yeah, new team," She said and he smiled.

"Alpha told me. He called while you were asleep," He said and she laughed.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours," He said and she smiled.

"You stayed too?" She asked eventhough she knew the answer was yes she wanted to ask to make sue she wasn't dreaming.

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave you," He said and she smiled. "Let me help you get ready," He added.

"Thanks," She smiled as they packed a few things in her backpack and then she was ready to leave.

"Alpha said that he has your things ready for your new ranger outfit," Tommy said and Emma smiled.

"Thanks,"

"Your welcome. I'll miss not seeing you all the time. We've been friends since we were little and we have always seen eachother atleast once a day," He said and she smiled.

"I know, I'll miss you too," She said hugging him and then she tellaported away to the megaship to help the new rangers.

"Be safe," He said once she was gone and then he walked back over to her bed and laid down. "I love you," He whispered and then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15: Lost Galexy

Title – The Emergency Ranger

Chapter 15 – Lost Galaxy

XXX

"Whoa," The red ranger said as he was thrown through the air and hit a building. Out of nowhere a new ranger appeared and began to fight. Before long the monster was destroyed.

"Who are you?" The yellow ranger asked and the ranger waited a second.

"A friend," It said and then it was gone.

XXX

"AHHH!!" The emergency ranger yelled as she was flung threw the air. The civilians were to panic stricken to move and the foot solders were starting to attack them as well. The emergency ranger stood up and immediately got back into the fight, but she was too weak to hold out any longer. The monster threw one hard slash with his sword and she was flung backwards right in front of the civilians. Her powers had been to weakened to sustain her any longer and collapsed. Her suit disappeared and she lie there unconscious, her clothes tattered and burnt. She arm cut and scratches all over her face, arms and legs.

"The ranger, is…She's just a little girl," One of the people said and then the other rangers showed up.

"EMMA!!!" The red and yellow rangers yelled.

"Are all of you this young?" The man asked

"She's 21 and she's older then all of us," Leo said as he scoped her up in his arms.

"She needs a doctor," A woman said placing a hand on Emma while the other rangers faught the monster who then fled.

"We have access to medical care far more advanced then any here on Terra Venture, I believe that she will be fine," he said as he began to walk away.

"She saved us," One of the teenagers said and Leo turned and looked at them.

"She's has been doing this since she was 14, it's her job," He said.

"You get paid for this?" A man asked.

"No, she believes it is her job is what I meant. We were chosen and our reward is knowing that the universe is safe," He said and then teleported back to the Mega ship to get her checked out by Alpha with the other rangers.

XXX

Emma woke in the infirmary on the megaship a few days later. She looked around and got up moaning in pain as she walked since her leg was injured.

"Emma are you alright?" Leo asked when she walked into the controle room.

"Yeah, better," She said with a smile as she walked out and headed to the exit.

"Where are you going?" He asked and she looked at him and smiled.

"A walk, I need some fresh air," as she walked away and headed out into the open and walked to the are where the rangers were fighting last with her. She walked over to the exact spot she had hit and ran her hand over it. Then out of nowhere she heard a sound of clapping and turned around to see all of the people she ahd helped save standing behind her smiling.

"We wanted to say thank you," A man said with a smile.

"Your welcome," She said. "It's my job," She added with a smile.

"We also wanted to return this," A woman said walking over to her and handing her a dog chain necklace.

"Thank you," She said witha smile and she put it around her neck.

"If you don't mind us asking," the man said looking at her. "What is your name?"

"Emma,"

"So then that necklace isn't yours," a teenaged boy said.

"No it is my late boyfriend he gave it to me before the battle back in Angel Grove on Earth," She said trying to fight back tears.

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed in battle," She said as she tucked the necklace under her shirt and began to walk away.

"Thank you again," The people said and Emma turned, smiled and tellaported back to the ship.

XXX - (After the end battle with Trakina)

"Are you sure you have to go?" Maya asked and Emma smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"Yeah, I'll miss you," She said and Maya smiled.

"Visit?"

"Defiantly," She said and then looked to the others. "Bye rangers, I hope to see you all very soon," She said and gave hugs to everyone then tellaported to the ship with alpha. Since the Megaship was distroyed Andros had flown them a new ship until they could build a new one. So once they were ready to go. Alpha and Emma headed home to Earth.

XXX

To Be Continued...

A/N - I know I didn't do much L.G. but I haven't seen it in a long time and I forgot almost all of it. So i jumped to the end just so I can get the story moving.


	16. Chapter 16: Return to Earth

Title - The Emergency Ranger

A/N - Alright, it's been like a year since i updated this and i feel bad, but i've had ALOT of work over the past year, like finishing my first full length novel (I'm so porud :D). I was up late tonight (3:00 AM) and watching power rangers, since i need to watch EVERY episode before August 27, the Power Rangers Morphicon, when i decided that i should write a bit on this. So here's what i got. I know it's not what's expected but it's something to make me feel better for not writing in so long.

Chapter 16 - Return to Earth

XXX

Emma walked off of the ship, letting the door close behind her. It was strange being back on earth, things were different. People stared. Everyone in Angel Grove knew she was one of the Power Rangers and they greeted her with smiles, autographs and pictures. Something she didn't like. Then there was the fact that now that she was home she'd have to see her family and get ready for college. Uh. College. Not something she was excited about going back to. She'd been taking courses over the past few years with Tommy on earth and Alpha up in space.

As she walked down her street to her house she reminiced over the past, being a ranger here on Earth with her friends. Time flew so fast. Kim and Zack were down in Flordia. Kim for Gymnastics, and Zack for dance. Billy was off at some bit college for robotics. Jason was at college in LA and teaching Martial Arts at a school there. Trini was taking a symester off to spend time with her extended family in Asia. Aiesha was up north in Seattle at college. Rocky and Adam stuck together and went to San Diego for college and to teach at Martial Arts school there. Tayna was over in Africa helping out with one of the charity's there for her symester off. The space rangers stuck together and are all living in Andros' other ship orbiting Earth. They come down once in a while to see friends and family. Justin is with his dad now finishing High School here in Angel Grove. Besides him, Tommy was the only one to stick around. He'd be waiting for her back at Angel Grove University, it'd been the longest time in her life without seeing him. That was one thing that was killing her. Then there was the fact that her dad had gotten re-married while she was gone, and her entire family was home for the holidays, and that means everyone. Cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, everyone in the family, even pets. It would be a mad house there.

She walked into the house, not knowing what to expect. She was greeted by her entire family, giving her hugs and kisses and no breathing room.

"We're glad to have you back, kiddo." her dad said patting her on the shoulder with one arm while the other was wrapped around the waist of a tall blonde with fake boobs and a spray tan in a skimpy red dress. "This is Analise."

"Hi." was all she said as she put her bag down and rubbed her bare wrist. The first time in so many years without a communicator on her wrist and a morpher in her pocket.

"Hey Em, it's good to have you home." Logan walked over wearing his favorite outfit, a muscle shirt and jeans with too much greese in his hair and a comb in his pocket.

"I'd say the same but..." she looked around at the hosue and everyone. "It's not. I thought i missed this place. I guess what i miss i can't get back." she sighed and tucked the dog chains back in her shirt and walked up the stairs to her room. Everyone watched behind her and shook their heads.

"She's still upset about the whole boyfriend thing." her father rolled his eyes.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Walking back down the steps she nearly yelled. "I am not upset about a boyfriend problem. I'm upset because my boyfriend is dead and you don't even care. Everyone i truly care about is either dead, gone, or not here right now. Rex, Zhane, all my friends. I knew it was a mistake to come back to this house. I'd rather spend an entire life time stuck on an island with some of the worst monsters i have ever faced then spend one more minute in this house with you." she pushed her father and brother out of the way and made a bee line for the door again.

"Emma. You get back here right now."

"I'm eighteen, for one thing you can't tell me what to do, and second, i'm goin' to meet Tommy at school and third, you are the worst father a person could ever ask for. It's no wonder Rex wanted to leave here. I don't know what mom ever saw in you. You enjoy you're new wife, and thanks for the invite to the wedding, so fatherly of you."

"I think that Power Ranger nonsence went to you're head."

"Nonsence! You'd be dead if it wern't for my team and I. I've seen both sides of power and you know what? After seeing you today, i'm not surprised at how insane most of the villans are. And it's because they see people like you that they want to destroy the earth."

"Young lady."

"Don't you young lady me. If you knew anything about me you'd know that i can take you down without a sweat. I've faught guys ten times your size and won. don't tempt me."

"You walk out that door don't ever even think of comming back."

"I wasn't." She turned and walked out, slamming the door behind her. After a deep breath she took off in a sprint down the street and to the old juice bar which Addelle now ran. When she walked in she was greeted by applauses once again. Addelle walked over to her and smiled.

"Hi honey, what can i get for you?"

"Nothing right now. I just need to relax."

"Boy problems?"

"Family problems?"

"The worst kind. You need someone to talk to?"

"Nah, I'm alright. Have you seen Tommy lately?"

"He came in yesterday with a nice fellow, Andrew i think his name was."

"Not as tall as Tommy, brown hair, glasses, kinda dorky in a cute way."

"Cute in a Dorky way but yes."

"I know him."

"They said they were commin back today around three. If you wanna wait."

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Almost two thirty." she smiled. "You sure i can't get you nothing to drink or eat? You look starved."

"Haven't been eating well lately. To much going on."

"You're not annorexic are you?"

"Not anymore. My friends have been helping me eat again. Kinda pushing me into it." she sighed again. "I get so upset that i don't wanna eat and i just keep working out and prefecting my fighting."

"You need to eat. Didn't you mama ever tell you that it's healthy to eat as long as you eat right?"

"My mom died when i was thirteen, we never really had those serious talks yet. My dad never cared and my older brother died in a car crash. I was the oldest and didn't really get those parent talks. But i've had help, and i'm rambling again."

"It's alright sweety. Let me get you something mice to eat, on the house."

"No. You don't have to do that. It wouldn't feel right."

"You've saved us so many times, it's the least i could do to pay you back for it."

"I don't want it to be paid back, it just feels good to help people. Free of charge."

"You're taking the food and that's final."

"Yes ma'am. Thanks."

"Any time child. Just take a seat and i'll bring it over to you." she smiled and walked away. Emma couldn't help but smile as she sat down and stared at the door way, waiting for Tommy and Andrew to walk in. She wasn't exactly ready for them but she still was excited that she'd get to see them early.

Just as Addelle was setting the food and drink down Tommy walked in, followed by none other then Andrew Hartford. "Em?" Tommy looked so happy to see her as he walked over and hugged her tightly in his arms. She'd missed him so much that it was nice to be so close and to smell his familar scent and hug his familiar muscles. When the broke apart it was time for Andrew. He looked so shy, but so happy to see her again. He embraced her in a hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek. His scent never changed, expensive calone mixed with dirt and a hint of pine.

"How've you been?" Andrew asked.

"Alright, i guess. You?"

"Alright."

"I thought you wern't getting in until next week."

"I came home a little early. I think it was a mistake though."

"Why?"

"Entire family in town at house. Big fight with dad. never come back. Not gonna."

"That bad huh?"

"I hate my father."

"No arument there." Andrew laughed as he sat down. Tommy and Emma followed.

"How was Terra Venture and the new team?"

"Alright. Leo needed a little work at first but he ot the hang of it in the end. Not as good as Jason or you but cutting it close. Kendrix was killed but since she was in ranger form when it happend the power saved her and set her free once the power was returned. Maya reminded me a bit of myself, man i sound old. But hse was really nice as the yellow. Oh Kendrix was pink. When she died Karone, Andros' sister replaced her for some time, she's good now. Damon was sweet, a bit reckless, but a good green ranger, and Kai was a bit of a know it all, but he was to nice to let that ruin him. Almost like Billy, but a bit nicer and not as great of a blue ranger. But he wasn't half bad either. Mike, Leo's older brother took the Magna Defender powers and helped out alot. He was really nice."

"I think the word you were looking for there is cute." Tommy made Emma blush.

"Shut up." she fake punched him and continued, "all in all it wasn't half bad. I missed Earth though."

"You missed Zhane i think is what you mean." Tommy said.

"Zhane?" Andrew asked.

"My boyfriend for about two years, he died in battle. Well he didn't reall die, he's still breathing but it's almost impossible for him to wake up this time."

"This time?"

"Long story." she pushed back a few tears.

"Em. He'd want you to be happy, not upset all the time. He'd want you to move on."

"I know, i just can't." she wiped the few tears that escaped her eyes and then reached into her bag. She pulled out a small white box and put it on the table. "If it were before this i wouldn't be as upset. I'd still be a werck but it'd take me a bit less time to be happy again."

Tommy stared at the box on the table and then realized what was inside of it. "Em. He didn't? Did he?" he picked up the box and hesitantly opened it, surely enough, right in the center of it was a small, yet beautiful, diamond ring. "He proposed?"

"About a month before it happened. I told him yes but after the rangers were done this battle. Never got that happy ever after i was hoping for."

"You will, with someone who loves you whole heartedly." Tommy assured, closing the box and handing it back to her. She hesitantly took it and put it back in her bag.

"I know. It's still hard."

"I know it is."

"Em? I know it's a bit off subject but you look really thin, like unhealthy thin."

"Thanks Andrew, i didn't want to say it but he's right Em. You don't look so good."

"I know, I've been to upset to eat and you know me, when i get upset i don't eat and i'm practicing hours on end to blow off steam."

"You've got some nice fattening food right on the table, dig in, and i'm gonna make sure that you do not train until you look a bit healthier."

"But..."

"No if's, and's, or but's. You're eating and not trianing until you're healthy again. How much do you weigh not anyway? 80?"

"85."

"That's not healthy." Andrew shook his head and pushed the burger closer to her. "Zhane would want you to eat."

"He'd also want you to sleep." Tommy pointed out, running a finger under her baggy, tired, eyes. "When's the last time you slept?"

"On the ride back."

"How long was the ride?"

"Three days."

"When'd you sleep?"

"After i left."

"Two days ago. Come on Em. Eat then I'm taking you back to my place and you're going to sleep. Then when you wake up you're going to eat some more, and when you look healthy again you can go back to your normal life. But not until you're atleast 98 pounds. So you've got to put on thirteen pounds before you start training again." Andrew said. Emma looked like a little girl who's parents said she couldn't have her doll until after she ate her spinich.

"Fine."

"Good, now eat."

"Yes, sir." she said scarcastically as she picked up the burger and started eating.

XXX

When they got back to Andrew house it was almost five and Emma was exhausted. She didn't even make it up the stairs to the guest bed room. Tommy had to pick her up and carry her all the way there. Then he and Andrew stayed in the room to make sure she slept. Tommy fell asleep on the chair next to her while Andrew slept on the floor.

When Emma awoke it was almost noon the next day and Tommy and Andrew were downstairs in andrew's guy working out. Emma walked in and both of them stopped. Andrew walked out first and went to make lunch while Tommy stayed behind with Emma.

"You still look tired."

"I still feel tired. I've never been so weak in my life."

"You haven't been 85 pounds since you were eleven and shorter."

"Are you mad?"

"Em. Why would I be mad? I'm worried about you. I don't want to see you kill yourself like this."

"I'm not. I've just been so upset."

"Em, this universe can't live without you."

"The universe has other rangers to protect it."

He shook his head and tucked a fly away strand of hair behind her ear. Taking a step closer and holding her hand in his he smiled and said, "I can't live without you."

"Tommy."

"Em. It's been over a year. Zhane would want you to be happy and live again."

"It feels wrong to go on without him."

"I'll help you. We'll get through this together. I won't leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'll be with you forever. You're my best friend. I can't let you down."

"I thought Jason was your best friend."

"I haven't know Jason since the day i was born."

"Adpoted."

"Same day."

"I know."

"Smarty pants."

"I know."

"Come here." he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "We've been best friends our entire lives, nothing will ever change that. Do you hear me?"

"I know. You're the only guy that i can ever truly be me with."

"I know." he smiled and backed away. Emma turned and began to hear towards the kitchen when he called her back. "Hey Em."

"Yeah?"

"I love you. You know that right?"

She smiled and blushed a bit. "I love you too."

"Come on, let's get some food in that entirely too small body of yours." he joked and they walked into the kitchen together where Andrew was trying to make turkey and ham sandwiches, which was going horribly wrong, just like every meal Andrew tried to prepare. "With that brain of yours i'm surprised you can't figure out the sharp end of a knife."

"Hey it's not as easy as it looks."

"At least you haven't burned the place down."

"That was one time."

"The Angel Grove Fire Department loves you Andy." Tommy laughed and leaned against the counter.

"Like you've never burth down a kitchen trying to help with christmas dinner."

"the big words in there being trying and help. And i haven't burt down anything."

"Yet."

"Hey. I..have you know, am an excelent cook."

"Ice doesn't count."

"Can you make ice?"

"Not important."

"and that's the reason why in ten years or less Andrew with have a butler to do everything for him." Emma giggled and sat at the counter.

"Hey." Andrew looked offended for a moment then nodded. "True."

XXX

The week went by fine, and Christmas was almost here. Andrew's family was celebrating with Emma's so he went there, but she refused. So Tommy took her to officially meet his real family for the holidays. They were really nice and she grew to love his brother David. He was such a sweetheart.

"So you're the Emma Tommy's told us so much about." Tommy's brother smiled when they were first introdused.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Most definatly. You're a Power Ranger right?"

"Uh huh."

"Cool." he smiled and led them into the house.

"You guys celebrate Chirstmas?"

"The entire tribe does." he said as they walked into the living room. "This is the family." there were only about thirty people in the room and Emma smiled.

"Alot smaller then mine. I love it." she was glowing with you and health, since with Tommy and Andrew's help, she'd gotten back to great health. 100 pounds exactly and she was training again. It was nice to feel strong again, stronger than she'd felt in over a year.

After a few hours talking to Tommy's family Tommy finaly got to talk to Emma. "I haven't seen you this happy in years."

"I haven't been this happy in years. I have you to thank for that." she smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much for being the best friend i could ever ask for Tommy."

"You're welcome." he said with a smiled as he hugged her back.

"Hey guys it's snowing." David called from the other room. Both of them ran out and saw a thin sheet of white snow on the ground, with more falling ever second. It looked beautiful.

"A white Christmas."'

"It's perfect." Emma said and then she shivered. Tommy pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her arms, pulling her close to him to warm her up.

"It is perfect." Tommy smiled as he held her and watched the snow fall for what seemed like hours before they went back in. When they did they both cuddled under a blanket and sat infront of the fire.

It was getting late and Christmas was tomorrow. So Emma headed up to the guest room she'd be sharing with Tommy, while Tommy stayed downstairs with his grandparents and his brother.

"When are you gonna tell her?" David asked a few minutes after Emma dissappeared up the stairs.

"Tell her what?" Tommy asked guiltily.

"Tell her you love her." his grandfather answered.

"I did, like a friend."

"Tommy. You know what i mean. You are head over heels for her. You said so yourself the last time we talked. You'd been talking no stop about her for the past year. Don't tell me you're chickening out."

"I'm not. I'm just..."

"Tommy, just tell her."

"I can't tell her after everything that happened with Zhane."

"It's been over a year."

"He proposed to her before he died."

"What? You never told me that."

"She showed me the ring when i saw her for the first time last week."

"He is gone isn't he?" his grandfather asked.

"Andros said it's unlikely he'll ever wake up."

"Then start out by comforting her, then go in for a kiss, and tell her the truth about how you feel." David smiled.

"I can't. I don't know if it's really that way though."

"Tommy. You were never this tense and gookie eyes with Kim or Kat. You truly love her." David smiled even wider.

"She loves you too. I can see it in her eyes and the way she acts around you." his grandmother added.

"Should i tell her."

"YES." all three of them yelled as if it was the dumbest question in the world. Tommy took a deep breath and nodded before standing up and walking out of the room. Yelling 'good night and merry chirstmas' over his shoulder.

XXX

"Good morning." Tommy said with a smile when Emma walked down the steps the next morning. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Tommy." she smiled and gave him a big hug.

"I have something for you." he said with a very excited smile as he led her into the living room. Everyone was gathered around drinking hot choclate and opening presents. When they sat down on the floor David handed Tommy two presents. "Thanks man." David smiled and went back to his present. Tommy handed the one with a white ribbon to Emma and held the one with the rid ribbon on his lap. "Not yet." he whispered as David finished opening his present. Emma looked around, everyone was so happy and having so much fun, she couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Emma, why don't you open yours next." Tommy's grandfather said with a smile as she looked at the present in her hand and the three that had just been pushed over to her. She looked at Tommy who shook his head.

"Mine last." he said with a huge grin as she opened the first one. It was from David. A beautiful pair of mocasin slippers with a power rangers helmate sewn into the front of them.

"David there're beautiful, you didn't have to."

"I know." he smiled and slid over to give her a giant hug. The next one was from Tommy's grandparents. she opened the silver wrappings and the box to reveal a beautiful and collorful dreamcatcher. Something she truly needed.

"You didn't have to. It's beautiful though. How'd you know i needed one of these?" she smiled and gave both of them a hug.

"Tommy told us you were having trouble sleeping. It'll help. Just make sure the sun hits it every morning so the bad dreams are washed away and it always works." his grandmother smiled and gave her another hug. The last little present didn't have a name on it. She looked at Tommy who smiled.

"It's from the rangers. As a thank you." Tommy smiled as she opened the red wrappings and inside the box was a beautiful framed photogtraph of the original team, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trink, Kimberly, Tommy, Herself, Alpha, and Zordon in the command center. Under it was another one with the second team, Rocky, Adam, Aiesha, Billy, Tommy, Kat, Herself, Alpha, and Zordon. Then one of the third team, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Tayna, Kat, Jason, Herself, Alpha, and Zordon. Then on of TJ, Carlos, Jutin, Ashley, Cassy, Herself, Alpaha, and Demetria. Then one of Andros, TJ, Carlos, Cassy, Ashley, Zhane, herself, and Alpha in the megaship. The last one was of the new team, Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya, Kendrix, Karone, Mike, Herself, and Alpha infront of the stone with the Qusar Sabers on Miranoi.

"They're amazing. How did you get all of these?"

"Alpha sent them over, he wanted you to have them, and all the rangers signed the back of them. So you'll always remeber you're friends."

"I'd never forget any of you."

"I know."

"Thank you." she hugged Tommy as tight as she could and then picked up her present from him. "You didn't have to."

"Just open it."

She smiled and ripped open the package. Inside the box was the most beautiful jacket she had ever seen, black leather with native american designs on it in brown felt. Under it was a small envelope. She picked it up and smiled. When she pulled out the contents of the envelope she nearly fainted.

"Just to get you started on what you really want." Tommy smiled. She was speachless, all she could do was choke back tears and hug Tommy harder then she ever believed possible. Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she hugged him.

"Tommy..." was all she could say through the tears. When they finally settled down she looked at his deep brown eyes and smiled. "You souldn't have. It's too much. I don't know what to say."

"I talked to Alpha and he said one more symester and you're done business school. You could open your own business. He also said you had an eye on a place to start you're own martial arts studio. I talked him into telling me where and the rest was cake. And i saw you staring at the jacket in that store window. I had to get it for you. Besides, i wanted to use a big box." he smiled as she hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's the best present anyone has ever given to me. You're the best friend i could ever ask for. How'd you afford it?"

"My adpotive parents are rich. Remeber?"

"I remember." she smiled. "You're turn." she said as his presents were pushed towards him. "Oh wait. I have to go get the presents i baught."

"Got 'em." Tommy smiled. "Brought the bag down while you were sleeping."

"Thanks Tommy."

"Don't mention it." he said as he opened his presents. A new katate uniform, a new jacket, some CD's, a movie, and some old Power Ranger picture of the original teams that he was on. Then there was Emma's present. He smiled and opened it up. Inside was a few things. One was a frame of his old power coins, then there was a jacket that was white with a red lined color and dark green writing on the back that said OLIVER, which was a KO-35 styled jacket. Lastly was also an envelope. Tommy looked at her with a smile and opened it. Inside was a set of keys. He looked at her curiously since there was nothing to go with them. Just keys.

"The Dragon Zord missed you."

"You fixed him?"

"Took a while and Andros helped by he's sending it back from KO-35 along with..." she reached into the pocket on her pajama shirt and pulled out another set of keys.

"The Tiger Zord too?"

"Thought they'd come in handy some day, and besides, they're great space traveling ships now."

"Em."

"Don't mention it. The Jacket is from KO-35, Ashley took me on a shopping spree when i was there and i saw that and had you're name put on it, in you're colors. And the power coins were just my idea of telling you that you're the most special Ranger ever."

"Em. You shouldn't have."

"I guess we're even then." she smiled and he hugged her tightly.

Once everyone was done with their prestents the kids went out to play in the blanket of snow outside while most of the aldults went to make lunch for everyone. Tommy and Emma sat near the window and watched with huge smiles. Emma rested her head on Tommy's shoulder and smiled.

"This is the best Christmas ever." she finally said. "And it's all thanks to you."

"Don't thank me."

"Tommy you're always there for me."

He shrugged. Emma smiled and looked him in the eye.

"I really meant it when i said I love you."

"I did too." he said with a smile.

"I don't mean in a friend way."

"I didn't either." he said as he put a hand on the side of her cheek and slowly leaned in and kissed her. When he backed away he was suprised to see her smiling. "Too soon?"

"Not soon enough." she leaned in and kissed him. When the kiss broke this time she cuddled into his arms and held him tight. "You were right about moving on. Zhane would want me to be happy. And i never realized that true happiness was always right infront of me and I never knew it. I love you Tommy."

"I love you too, Emma. More than i've ever loved anyone in my life."

"I feel the same way." she smiled and closed her eyes.

It really was the best Christmas ever.

XXX

TO...BE...CONTINUED...

A/N - I hope this is good since it's my first time writing this in so long. Tell me what you think and hopefully i'll get more up before the end of August. HOPEFULLY. :D

OH AND YEAH, TOMMY IS RICH IN THIS...AND IF I GOT SOME FACTS WRONG IT WAS FOR A REASON, BUT IF SOMETHING IS REALLY OFF TELL ME AND I'LL FIX IT. THANKS. :D


End file.
